


Something on Your Face

by Forry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forry/pseuds/Forry
Summary: Keith sucks Matt's dick and gets a face full of cum. (In like 1000 words)





	Something on Your Face

"Come on, kitten." Those words were spoken in such a disgustingly sweet way. The pet name rolling off Matt's tongue was nothing sweet, it was a filthy reminder of his place in their scenes like this. Oh did that reminder send chills down his spine in the best way. Keith was pulled back from his thoughts by a tightening grip on his hair. Keeping him still as the thick head of Matt's cock rubbed at his lips, spreading little beads of pre-cum over them to make them slick and shiny like lip gloss was applied to them.

"Don't be shy, we both know you're such a filthy little cumslut. Open up." The words were the opposite of that sweet voice taken with him earlier, but they were exactly what Keith needed. Those filthy words going right to his own throbbing cock and making it twitch with need. He desired to touch himself but restrained, knowing he'd get his fix after he took care of his task. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue roll out. Soon, the heavy head of Matt's cock was resting on his tongue and just the weight and taste of it was enough to make Keith whimper. He wanted to just deep throat the expanse of his lover's cock until he had Matt cumming down his throat and letting him drink down his load. However, he knew that while that was what he wanted, it wasn't what he could have. Not yet anyway.

Keith was a good boy, he was taught better than that. He knew just what to do to earn what he wanted later. So he started slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping at it with little kitten licks. Taking his slow and easy time to enjoy the taste of a one or two more drops of pre-cum before finally wrapping his pink lips around the thick head. Still going slow, Keith began to suck at the head as his tongue continued to rub over the sensitive tip. The groans and grunts of pleasure he pulled from Matt making him work harder to please him. "You're so good, baby. Go on, take more of my fat cock in that eager little mouth of yours." The raven haired male wasn't one to disobey, especially when the brunette was offering him what he wanted. So, Keith reached up and gripped Matt's hips, careful with his teeth as he took about two inches more of his hot member in his pliant wet cavern.

Sucking, he began to bob his head, pulling up to press a kiss to the tip before sinking back down and taking a bit more into his mouth each time. When he finally had his nose buried in the thick hairs at the base of Matt's cock, he moaned. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and nearly make him choke. His eyes watered a bit but despite what they might have implied, his own dick was heavy between his legs. Throbbing desperately as Keith remained focused on pleasuring his boyfriend by beginning to bob his head up and down. His tongue rubbing against the pulsing vein on the underside of his length that he knew was sensitive just to drive Matt wild the way he knew how. Boy did it work, the grip on his jet-black hair grew so tight and it was only moments before Matt's hips were pulling back only to shove his fat cock down Keith's throat making him moan filthily around him.

Keith's mind became hazy as he focused on nothing but the feeling of Matt's cock in his mouth as he greedily and filthily sucked the whole time he thrusted. The wet slick sounds echoing off the walls and saliva beginning to dribble down his chin as he looked up at Matt and just took it. Happy to please when he had the male moaning and groaning out his name as he fucked his face without hesitation. "Fuck, yeah, I love your filthy mouth so much..." There was a bitten back groan, Keith could feel Matt's cock pulsing, throbbing on his tongue. Heavy with the need to spill his load and oh did Keith want it. He sucked harder, more greedily, wanting to swallow down that hot load of spunk. "God, you want it bad don't you? Wanna drink down my cum?" Keith whined around his length, lips stretched and tight around Matt. Looking up at him, those dark with lust brown eyes held a spark as the brunette got an idea. He pulled himself out of Keith's mouth, using his grip on Keith's hair to tug him off. Keith gave a whimper, his mouth remaining open and his tongue out in hopes that Matt would return to filling his throat.

However, as his amethyst eyes focused on that thick throbbing length, hr also noticed the way Matt's hand wrapped around himself and began to quickly stroke. Jerking himself off. "Not this time, angel. I'm gonna paint that pretty face of yours with my hot cum, yeah? If you want to drink a single drop you better open up wide." The way those words were gritted out hinted just how close Matt was and Keith couldn't be upset that he pulled out for long. His opened up wider, sticking his tongue out as much as he could and then he felt it. Those first few jets of cum coating his face. Loading onto his cheeks, nose, one even dripping from above his eyebrow down his eye. He desperately kept his mouth open and when he felt the first glob of cum hitting his tongue he moaned. Matt's hand squeezed around the base of his cock, milking himself of everything he had to give for coating Keith's face and tongue.

"Beautiful. Now swallow what you earned." With the final command, Keith allowed his tongue back into his mouth and moaned as he swallowed the cum he caught on his tongue with a hum of delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with that Katt smut!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
